Traditionally, athletic fields and other landscaped areas of private and public properties are covered with a natural grass covering. Recently, however, many athletic fields have been converted from natural grass to artificial grass coverings. Some artificial grass coverings can be less expensive and less time-consuming to maintain compared to natural grass coverings. In addition, natural grass coverings can be difficult to grow in some natural and man-made environments, such as desert regions, spaces shaded by buildings, domed fields, and high traffic areas. Moreover, in areas where natural grass is unable to grow properly or adequately, injuries can result from inadequate footing and/or covering on such ailing natural grass. In addition, ailing natural grass coverings are typically unsightly.
Some artificial grass coverings have improved over the years in that such coverings appear more like natural grass coverings. Other improvements to artificial grass coverings have been made to give more cushioning and elasticity to such coverings, thus giving such coverings nearly the same advantages as natural grass coverings. However, some disadvantages of artificial grass coverings remain In particular, most artificial grass coverings are comprised primarily of plastics, such as, for example, polyethylene. Such plastics tend to absorb, retain, and then release thermal energy, heating their environments and increasing the temperature of the air above the artificial grass covering and the artificial grass covering itself As a result, temperatures on some artificial grass coverings can reach potentially fatal levels. Artificial grass coverings can also contribute to heat-related injuries such as heat cramps, heat exhaustion, and heat stroke.
Attempts have been made to decrease the temperature of artificial grass coverings, including by watering the artificial coverings. However, water quickly evaporates. Other attempts have used a series of cooling pipes placed under the artificial grass coverings. However, such systems are expensive, and their installation requires the removal of existing artificial grass coverings as well as excavation and replacement of the foundation for such existing coverings.